Lightning Bliss's Dimension (Fictional Location)
The Dimension This sparkly, particle, lovely little empty space, is the Dimension of Lightning Bliss, created after she first started her show a few episodes later. Orginally Lightning Bliss hosted her show in an old cabin hotel room in Ponyville, due she wasn't ready to be fully exposed to the rest of the Brony Analysis/Revewing community. She also was nervous of the fact that she was an alicorn...and feared she wouldn't be accepted. With doubt in her mind, she rented out this hotel room, and did her reviews in quiet. However, after keeping on a downlow with her reviews, Lightning Bliss ran into a well known wolf in Ponyville, known simply as DRWolf001. Seeing that was hiding under a brown cloak majority of her time, and staying in a renting cabin to perform her reviews, he felt the little alicorn had poltential to spread her wings and fly in a much larger enviorment. So with some encouragement, DRWolf001 encouraged her to remove the cloak and to join the Rift Cafe, even having to push her in to make sure she gave it a try. After giving a little time, Lightning Bliss decided to break free of her fear and hide out for the chance to become something more as a reviewer and as an alicorn, but still have her place safe within the community. No longer satisfied with a small cabin room, she whipped out her lioness tail, and painted this special dimension that opened within the 4th wall of the Rift...Because she is an alicorn she felt it was only natural she be in a place that represented the alicorn mystery...hence why it is similar to that of the dimension that was created by Princess Celestia at the end of Season 3. Though both dimensions are similar, Lightning Bliss's is tail painted, and holds more unusual magical properties then average. Vistors who wish to collab with her, can materalize anything at whim or should Bliss need anything for her reviewing tactics. It's also an endless space so it's never crowded, though a bit lonely at times. Trivia * This particular dimension didn't start out this way but orginally was a copy from the alicorn dimension created by Princess Celestia. This dimension however was "Tail" done by Lightning Bliss and with her own orginal color design. * The trail of stars is actually meant for stepping on to provide some stability and reassurence for those who are new to Blissy's channel. But the dimension obeys no laws and gravity can easily be denied. * The cabin room Lightning Bliss orginally stayed in is no longer in use, however it can still be rented out in Ponyville for 100bits a night! * In the old cabin room there are two pictures of stallions. One was a former ex-friend of Lightning Bliss, the other (the brown unicorn) is still a close friend of Lightning Bliss to this day, who taught her the baby step basics of magic! * If you look closely in the old cabin room, you will see the first signs of Lightning Bliss's painting talents. Though the owners of the room weren't too thrilled with her painting on their wall! Links Lightning Bliss Category:Fictional Location Category:Alphabetical